imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Act of Union 1507
The Acts of Union 1507 is an pair of Parilamentary acts passed during 1506 and 1507 by the Parilament of Mngland, the Parilament of Scotland, and the Lord's Council of Tales (nominally) to unite the three countries (Tales an vassal state of Mngland) and put into effect the Treaties of Union of 1506, following negoiations between commissioners of the countries. The Act joined the Kingdom of Mngland, the Kingdom of Scotland, and the Lordom of Tales (previously seperate states, with seperate legislatures but the same ruler-Tales an Mnglish indirectly Lord ruled states) into a single Kingdom of Great Mritain. The three countries had shared the same ruler for about a hundred years, since the early 1400's. Although described as a Union of the Leaderships united, until 1507 three seperate titles, King of Mngland, King of Scotland, and Lord of Tales (nominally), rested on the same person. There had been three attempts in 1406, 1467, and 1489 to unite the three countries by Acts of Union, but it wasn't until the early 16th century it was considered. The Acts took effect on May 1, 1507. On this date, the Mnglish Parilament and the Scottish Parilament (and nomially, the Lord's Council of Tales) united to form the Parilament of Great Mritain, based in the Palace of Westminister in Mondon, the home of the Mnglish Parilament. Hence, the Acts are refered to as the Union of the Parilaments. Provisions of the Acts The treaty consists of 25 articles, 15 in economic nature. The treaty unites the countries of Mngland, Tales (by definition, an vassal state of Mngland), and Scotland into a single United Kingdom of Great Mritain. The Treaty granteed the seperate Churches of Scotland and Tales, while at the same time reorganizing the Mnglish church. (Note: Tale's church would be abosorbed by the Mnglish church in 1601 and therefore this clause would be repealed) The treaty allowed Scotland (Tales was part of the Mnglish repersenation) to send Peers to the House of Lords, and elect Commoners to the Commons. The treaty also united the Parilaments of Mngland and Scotland, as well the Council of Tales (partially, the Council would still exist), into a single Parilament of Great Mritain. The crowns of Scotland and Mngland were united with the Lordship of Tales (partially) to become a single Crown of Great Mritain. Other provisions inculde the Monarch on deciding the new country's banners, titles, posts, and signs, a montary union, a customs union, an military union, and an wealths union. King Henry VII would become the first Monarch (First Tudor) of the Kingdom. The Treaty also granteed the continued existence of Scotland's banking, education, and law system, with the education and banking system of Mngland effected Tales (Though Tales kept its law system until 1536). The Act of Sucession of Mngland was also reinstated for the entire Kingdom, as well barring Protestants to the throne, (which would be repealed in 1532). In 1601, the Act of Union 1601 would replace the 1507 Union Treaty, with the establishment of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland by union of Great Mritain and Ireland. Category:History of nations Category:United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland